A common hunting location is inside a game blind where the hunter is partly protected from the elements and is partly hidden from game. In many areas, the game are deer and the blinds are known as deer blinds. In such situations, the hunter sits on a chair or stool with a rifle sticking out of the blind through a window or similar opening. Much of the time, hunting is tedious in the sense of nothing happening so the hunter has to support the firearm on the window sill. If the hunter is using a scope on the rifle to look for game at a distance, the hunter may have to hold the weapon for extended periods and be more-or-less motionless.
There are gun rests proposed for use in game blinds such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,778,589; 5,964,435 and 7,188,445. Other disclosures of interest are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,324,934; 4,937,965; 5,755,411 and 5,833,308 and U.S. Printed Patent Applications 20100126444 and 20130232844.